shugo dream
by yukika-uta
Summary: hinata hyuuga tsukiyomi was diowned from her family when she was very young . she now follows her sister's , utau , footsteps as a pop idol but along the way her eggs hatched . but what will the guardians think .
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Dream

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto or shugo chara

This happens during episode 27 when kairi and rima pop up .

Summary

Hinata Hyuuga Tsukiyomi is the adopted daughter of the tuskiyomi family . Her family was killed due to problems in buisness , she mvcwas the blame because the remaining members thought she was the weakest one due to her personality . She followed her sister's , Utau Hoshina , footstep and became a pop idol like her . She is still the same girl from when she is little but now she has waist length midnight black hair and the same moon like eyes .

" Good Morning Amu - chan have you heard the new album by Utau and Hinata ! " one of amu's friend asked . " Huh ? what do you mean Ino " amu asked her extremely peppy friend . " What do you mean by that ? Amu even though you have famous parents you sure are behind the latest trends " ino said referring to the rumors some kid started about her . " ino you know those rumors are definately true ! " amu's other friend , tenten , exclaimed . " Anyway listen to this song by hinata ! " tenten said before handing amu the head phones to her ipod touch

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…_

_Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna  
Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

_Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO  
Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

_Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no  
Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen ( just be friends by luka megurine )_

Amu had to admit this hinata person was a really good singer . " So what do you think amu - chan " ino asked . Amu protecting her reputtation said " hn . She's okay I guess " . " cool and spicy ! " they exclaimed together . " Anyway lets go we can't be late to class " amu said before heading to the gate .

Amu had just arrived inside the royal garden , Today there was a meeting about finding replacements for the queen and jack chair and about easter . " Yay ! Amu-chi is finally here ! " yaya cheered . " Hello Amu - chan please take a seat " tadase said . Amu mad her way to her seat through the diffrent plants and flowers . Yaya was eating cream puffs and some tea she wasn't aware of " so tadase when do you think nadeshiko will come back ? " amu asked hopefully about the last queen chair . " Um it might be awhile so lets just focus on finding a replacement for now . " tadase said calmly with a warm smile . " I don't want a replacement ! no one can make tasty pasteries like nadeshiko - chan ! " yaya bawled . " Its okay yaya besides we could have another queen chair and when nadeshiko comes she'll be the queen . " amu said comfortably . " Yes she will . Anyway you've heard of the two new upcoming idols utau hoshina and hinata tsukiyomi haven't you ? " tadase asked . " Huh ? don't tell me that you're a fan ! Are you ? " amu asked . " E-even though they are very good singers . They are unfortunately part of easter . " tadase said . " Utau hoshina and Hinata tsukiyomi ! eeeee ! I love them Amu - chi ! They're my idols ! " yaya exclaimed loudly . " But yaya the problem is that they're working for easter . That means they have a high probability of having charas " tadase said .

" tatoe awa ni narō tomo ( little mermaid by luka megurine )

watashi wa anata ga suki deshita

kono umi to sora ni tokete

anata o mimamoru wa

umi no soko de yume ni miteta

sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o

umi no naka de nozon de ita

toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made

atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta

soko de anohi anata to deau

hajimete shitta kono omoi ni

mune ga hari sake sō

tatoe ashi ga itande mo

watasi wa anata ga suki deshita

dance wa odore nai kedo

anata o mimamoru wa

shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru

sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai

tatoe koe o hari agete mo

anata made wa todoka nai no

fune no ue de yobareru na w

ane ga motsu wa gin no knife

"kare o korose" ane no koe ni

watashi wa...

utae utae umi no soko de

utae utae omoi o komete

tatoe koe ga todoka nakute mo

watashi wa utai tuzuke masu

kono kaze ni uta ga notte

anata o tsutsumu yooni

tatoe awa ni naroo tomo

watashi wa anata ga suki deshita

kono umi to sora ni tokete

anata o mimamoru wa " hinata sang into the microphone of the studio

Hinata was currently in one of the many studios in easter , she was recording her songs with her manager , zero , He was only a few years older than her , he had silver hair and eyes and he was wearing a black button down shirt with thw top two buttons unbuttoned , a black suit coat and black pants , so he really looks like a business man . " Um good job hinata there's a visitor waiting for you " zero spoke . " Ah ! Thank you Zero - kun " hinata said before going into the waiting are of the studio . There in the lobby she saw her best and probably her only friend , hibari kyoya ,( gosh they just look so good together how can I say no to putting him here ) he had black hair and eyes and was wearing his school uniform . " Hello hibari - kun ! " hinata said with a sweet smile . " hn . lets get some lunch to eat i'm hungry " hibari said in a cold yet soft voice . " mhm what do you want to eat chinese italian mexican or just some japanese ? " hinata asked cheerfully . " japanese " he said before heading out the door leaving hinata no time to refuse . 'no matter how long I won't be able to see him he'll always stay the same ' hinata thought before heading out the door . " Oi! where's hinata ? She has to record 7 other songs and some of them with utau ! " utau's manager , yukari exclaimed . " Oh yea then where's utau " zero defended . " Well of course shes- Ah where did utau go ! " yukari exclaimed and searched the room frantically . " Anyway search all you like I'm going to lunch " zero said before exiting the room .

" Hello hinata get ready for the next recording session " utau said in a monotone voice . " Hai utau onee-san" hinata said before going into the studio to see zero . " Zero - kun I have a question " hinata stated . " What is it " zero asked in a tired tone . " who is the director ? " hinata asked before sitting on the couch . " Hm the director uh I don't know " zero said defeat while scratching the back of his head . " Wow and your suppose to be my manager " hinata said in a mockery tone . " So has it hatched yet ? " zero asked . " Oh um n-not yet why you ask " hinata said . " Oh . That's a surprise , Anyway the director think you should try to get new fans " zero said . " I thought you didn't know who the director is " hinata exclaimed . " I don'y he only communicate through fax and messages " zero stated . " ohkay moving along , how does he suppose I get new fans " hinata asked . " He said you should boost your popularity by going to the same school as your friend that just came and visit " zero said as he took out a pamplet of the school . Hinata looked through the pamplet and saw lots of diffrent clubs and other stuff . " I agree I want to actually go to a school where no one is stuck up " hinata said while thinking of a girl named sakura . " you think so . Well even if you disagreed you would have no choice either way . Oh your uniform was sent your house so don't worry about that " zero stated while staring at the laptop screen . " That's like using me as a puppet . " hinata said schocked . " oh yea you'll be in the sixth grade class " zero added " Wait why am I in the sixth grade class ! " hinata exclaimed . " They don't do classes by knowledge they do it by age and I got you in the same class as your friend so be happy and say thank you to me " zero said . " Thank you zero - kun " hinata said happily .

It was the first day of school for hinata and since zero knew hinata wouldn't like the original uniform he had some designers from easter customize it to fit hinata's image . She now have a purple plaid skirt , a usual white button down shirt , dark blue tie , purple jacket , white and purple striped socks reaching up her knees , and black shoes . She was satisfied of the look but what she was looking forward to was hibari's reaction " Hinata hurry up or you won't be able to see your brother before you go to school " utau exclaimed . " Yes Utau Onee-san . " hinata replied before leaving her room , in her uniform , and down into the dining room . " good morning hinata-chan " Hinata's adopted mother , haruka , said while smiling softly at her . " Good morning mama haruka , how are you today . " hinata asked warmly . " I'm f-cough-fine " haruka said while coughing into her hankercheif . " Okay well I'll be off soon . Please get some more rest mama haruka " hinata said before giving a weak smile . " Good bye take care don't give your teachers any trouble " Haruka said before hinata headed out the door . Hinata felt a wiggle coming from her black , white and red plaid messenger bag . Inside her messenger bag held three eggs of the hearts . The first was egg a sky blue egg with a piano board at the bottom , A music key in darker blue and gold colored music notes . The second egg ( Sorry I can't really explain it but please go to this link to see it .com/?q=my%20shugo%20egg&order=9&offset=48#/d26vu1g and .com/?q=my%20shugo%20egg&order=9&offset=288#/d2i6g4w ) and third egg had a black x on it . What hinata thought was funny was that even though the egg had x on it hinata didn't feel bad or grief or anything on it . ' Hinata remember that the director sent you to that school for one thing and that thing is the embryo ' hinata remember the words of her manager .

" Ah s-settle down class we have another new student " The clumsy nakaidou sensei stammered . " Eh what do you mean Rima - san is already here and besides the its almost lunch . " ino spoke . " Are you losing your memory nakaidou - sensei ? " tenten asked . " Well see for your self but first please be on your best behavior and don't ask silly questions . " Nakidou sensei said before sliding open the door of the classroom . Hinata stepped into the classroom with a warm smile and almost everybody in the classroom gasp and pinched themselves . " Hello everyone . I am Hinata Tsukiyomi please excuse my abscence . It is my pleasure to be in this class " hinata said while bowing a little . " Okay then hinata - chan hm let me see your seat shoud be next to hinamori - san and kyoya - san " nakidou said . As hinata made her way to her seat she heard quite squeals and more gasps . " Hello I'm Amu Hinamori " amu whispered . " Hello Amu - chan its nice to meet you " hinata said politely . " Hey ! hey ! did you feel that ? " ran asked " yea " miki answered . " what was that - desu ? " su said while looking around . " It feels like an egg is about to hatch " ran said happily .

" Hurry up herbivore " hibari stated . " Okay I got it " Hinata said while fishing out a big bento enough for two people . " hn . " hibari said before leading the way to the rooftop . " Hey hibari I have a question " hinata stated while staring at a pineapple shaped cloud . " Go " " Um has your egg hatched yet ? " hinata asked . Hibari took out a black egg with white lining on the kanji words saying dicipline . " Hn . I just wish it hatch already " hibari stated . " Hehehe ! your always so im patient " hinata giggled . The rest oh hinata's lunch went silently but it wasn't awkward at all and at one point Hinata could've sworn she saw a small yellow bird in hibari's hair .

When hinata went to watch the soccer practice , she seemed to have notice quite a few people following her after they saw her . " Ohohohohoho ! I am yamabuki Saaya . I'm sure its your pleasure of meeting me " the replacement of sakura gloated . Hinata just ignored her and walked to a near by tree and sat down . ' don't take any notice of her . she's just like sakura ' hinata thought while trying to ignore the gloating . " O-oi ! don't ignore me I'm the famous saaya yamabuki ! " she exclaimed . This time hinata made it obvious that she didn't want to listen to another stuck up kid . " Keep trying saaya - sama you'll get her to notice you ! " saaya's servants cheered . " Are you hinata ? " rima asked plainly . " ah ! yes how may I help you ? " hinata asked . " I want you to sing a song for me " she stated . " A-a S-song ? Which song did you have in mind . " hinata asked . " I wish for you to sing Akahitoha " rima said before takign out a piece of music sheet with the lyrics on it .

kaze ni yurai de hirari mai chiru

kimi no kata goshi ni akahitoha

tada yori soeba wakari aeru to

kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake

tsuki akari terashi teta tōku no fue no ne okagura daiko

ari fureta shiawase wa omoe ba konna ni suteki deshita

itsuka hanasō deaeta yorokobi

awai itoshisa shirazu ni ita

kaze ni yurai de hirari mai chiru

kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha

tada yori soeba wakari aeru to

kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake

odayaka ni semari kuru kisetsu wa oboroge saoishi hokage

tsumazuite mayoi nagara susunde yuku nomo waruku nai yo

ima o tadayoi negai yo todoke to

taeta inori o kasaneru dake

wasure rare nai omoide ga aru

kimi no kata goshi sakura momiji

tsuyoku hakanaku sekai o umete kono ai o towa ni sasagu

kaze ni yurete hirari mai chire

koyoi yamiyo o akaku somete

tada yori sotte daka rete itai

kanashimi ga sora ni kieru made

At the end of the song hinata was really schocked at the crowd that had formed during her song . like her manager had said she had to get more fans and she did and became popular like her onee - san . But at that moment her blue egg finally cracked open but it didn't come out of it's shell she waited in her shell until they were together alone .

Hinata threw her back pack onto her bed and she jumped onto it too . She took out the eggs admiring how the shell looked like until she notice her egg was finally cracked . " hello hinata - chan I am your would be self shizuka " a girl chara with long silver hair and matching eyes , she had on a sky blue skirt with purple lace on top of it , It was the same for the tank top but her arm warms were black with sky ble trimming at the edge the left had some buttons and the right had a panel . she had a black music note hair pin and a wireless head set with music note degin in blue . " H-hello Shizuka , It's a pleasure to meet you . " hinata stuttered . " So it has finally hatched " ikuto said coming out of nowhere . " Epp! hey ikuto onii - san don't just come in here unannounced ! " hinata exclaimed . " oh . but you're my sister " ikuto said with a smirk . " Well utau's you're sister too ! Go see her ! " hinata exclaimed . At that comment Ikuto's smirk fell right off his face . " Anyway I hear you're going to the same school as the kiddy king " ikuto stated . " hm . kiddy king ? . . . . oh ! you mean tadase hitori " hinata said . " yea " ikuto said while flicking yoru away from him . " um yea people kept tallking about the prince and amu hinamori ans who might be the new queen " hinata stated as she tried to push ikuto out the room . " Well , well zero told me you were in the same class as the sixth grade guardians how that your egg has hatched the director wants you to create x-eggs in the school . " ikuto stated . " X-eggs b-but I-ikuto won't the guardians try to do something if they find me with a bunch of x-eggs . " hinata asked . " nope " ikuot lied with his smirk .


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Dream

If you read this fanfic and you want a couple I will do a hinata crossover pairing that you want permanent or just for a while but one couple I won't do is tadaseXhinata . And I'll put up a poll for it in my profile , so yea check it if you want a couple .

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto or shugo chara

Hinata was in the studio with utau , her manager yukari sanjo , and zero . " Hinata your number of fans have gone down since you entered the school" zero sad giving the singer reality . " h-huh w-what do you mean ! " hinata exclaimed in shock . " He's telling you lost most of your fans to your rival , Kanon wakeshima !" yukari exclaimed . " And If you don't find a new style of music fast You might be stuck with the same job as ikuto" zero said while looking up from the chart of the latest sales . " W-wait you mean I have to look for the embryo instead of drawing it out !" Hinata exclaimed frantically . " Yes hinata but it's okay you won't lose since I found you a new style : gothic , punk and last but not least something that can relate to other people's life ." Utau said , pulling out posters of her new public image . " I-I don't think I can really fit the image" hinata said waving her hands and shaking her head left and right . " Well suck it up ! Look at ikuto now he's just a regular high schooler not the virtuoso violinist he was when he was 12" Yukari exclaimed . " B-but" " But nothing if you don't make it into the top five celebrities . You're going to get dumped by Easter ." zero interrupted . " F-fine . I 'll see you back home Utau ." hinata said in defeat , walking out of the studio .

Hinata jumped into her bed hoping this was all just a weird and stupid dream . She looked up from the pillow she was hugging , and reality had hit none of this was a dream . No matter how long her songs stay a hit she won't be in the top 5 . ' no I can't be like that I have to be in the top 5 to get the embryo for onee and onii – chan's whishes' hinata thought determinedly while getting up and trying to think of a song to fit her new image . " oh oh hina – Chan having trouble ." ikuto said , coming through the balcony window . " Would you please start using the door ikuto ." Hinata said looking irritated . " ne so I can't come into my favorite sister's room ." ikuto said with the same old smirk . " whatever . What do you want ?" Hinata asked clearly annoyed . " I heard from yukari that you're not on top anymore ." he said , climbing onto her bed . " Ugh ! They want me to change into a whole new look they want me to be a girl version of you minus the perverted part of you ." hinata exclaimed , stuffing her face into her pillow . " Hey get off the bed ." ikuto said while lazily trying to get you to sit up . " Why should I !" hinata shouted muffled into the pillow . " Because I need to sleep here ." ikuto said . " Why can't you sleep in your own room ?" hinata asked , finally sitting up . " Utau is surrounding the room . She won't let me in until I hug her ." Ikuto said , shivering from the fan girl look in his real sister's face . " Ugh ! If you sleep here then where will I sleep ." hinata exclaimed . " You can sleep with me ." Ikuto said pulling hinata onto the bed . Hinata quickly getting out of the hug , knowing that kami disapproves of this . " ugh ikuto I have no time for games , I have do a duet with some group called DBSK ." Hinata said annoyed , trying to drag ikuto out of her bed . " Oh those guys ey ? We'll be careful . Good Night ." ikuto kissing her forehead and exiting through the window . Once she knew he was out of the room she rushed into the bathroom . ' W-W-W-What was t-that j-just now ?' hinata thought as a cherry red blush swept over her face . She stared into her reflection remembering that kiss . ' N-no h-he's m-my b-b-b-rother !' hinata thought the blush growing deeper .

" Okay hinata now all we have to do is record it ." zero spoke through the mic . Hinata put in the headphones and shades . These were her lucky shades it helped her with performances , recording , fans and everything .

What is what is koitte NANI?  
Moshikashite hajimatteru? Sweet Romance

Itsumo guru guru omoidashi chau  
Atama no naka KIMI no koto  
Nemuttete mo me ga sametete mo  
NAZE ka ki ni naru...ENDORESU PUREI

Dare nimo ienai kara  
Kimochi wo MANAAMOODO

Datte BITAA ANDO SUIITO  
Baby Baby me ga autabi  
Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai!  
Tell me tell me nanka futari  
Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan  
Help me help me mou modorenai  
Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no?  
What is what is koitte NANI?  
Byouyomi kaishi three two one  
Tabun KORE tte? Sweet Romance

Mata JIRI JIRI mune wo kogashi chau  
Nanigenai KIMI no kotoba  
Ii hou nimo warui hou nimo  
Watashi katte ni DEKOREESHON  
Find More lyrics at .com

Hare nochi kumori APPU ANDO DOUN  
Gokigen wa KIMI shidai

Datte SUTOROBERII  
Baby baby KIMI no tonari  
Narande aruku dake de...DOKI DOKI  
Tell me tell me nanka watashi  
Umaku hanasenaku naru...fushigi  
Help me help me tatta hitori  
Ima KIMI igai mietenai no  
What is what is koitte NANI?  
Ochiru mono nano? Three two one  
KORE ga UWASA no? Sweet Romance

Datte BIITA ANDO SUIITO  
Baby baby me ga autabi  
Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai!  
Tell me tell me nanka futari  
Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan  
Help me help me mou modorenai  
Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no?  
What is what is koitte NANI?  
Byouyomi kaishi three two one  
Tabun KORE tte! Sweet Romance ( sweet romance by gojou mayumi )

" kyaa ! Hinata – sama has a new look !" Ino exclaimed . " When did you start calling hinata with a sama ?" amu asked with a cool face . " Really do you have photo of her ?" ten ten exclaimed happily . " Nope but on her tweet she said some photographers were going to follow her around for a magazine article about her school life ." Ino said with star shaped eyes .

" Here here hinata – Chan look here !" a photographer exclaimed holding up his camera . Hinata was currently wearing flat leather riding boots with gold studs , purple cut sleve striped top , matching rivet belted micromini and a black padlock necklace . Everyone in the school is completely shocked , Even the teachers . " Hm . You look emo today Hinata – Chan ." Ikuto said with his usual smirk . By now all the teachers ushered their students into the classrooms . " Ah ! Ikuto What are you doing here . Last I check you were a high school student ." Hinata exclaimed while trying to hit him with her padlock necklace . " Oh . And that means I can't visit my little sister and try to mess with the kiddy king ." Ikuto said before disappearing into the royal garden . " you guys can take pictures of the school , we'll shoot pics of hinata later !" zero yelled pushing them toward the school .

" Ikuto Tsukiyomi ! what are you doing here !" tadase exclaimed pointing his staff at the transformed cat boy . " mmm not happy to see me kiddy king ?" ikuto asked teasingly . Bursting through the door of the royal garden was none other than hinata herself in her punk outfit . " *huff* *huff* Ikuto ! you're not in this post you know that !" hinata exclaimed . " Fine I like to see you try to fight amu ." Ikuto said with a challenging tone . " Hey don't bet people like that !" amu exclaimed . " Does it make you happy if I defeat her for you ?" hinata asked with huge innocent eyes . " yes hinata - san ." ikuto said calmly for once . Like a trance by voice hinata chara nari into lady uta ( She looks like megurine luka but with dark blue hair ) .

Quickly Amu chara nari into Amulet spade . " Prepare Amu Hinamori I will beat you !" hinata said confidently . " you had a shugo chara the whole time !" amu exclaimed . " So what you don't need to know this stuff Hinamori ." Hinata said coldly . Amu took out her gigantic blue paintbrush and use colorful canvas . A floor of colorful multi – color paint came out of the brush aimed at hinata . But hinata was too swift for an attack like that . " Hinamori Amu is that all you've got ?" hinata asked . " screeching notes !" this is one of lady uta's powers screeching notes is played by blowing into a golden flute but these notes are sour and can bring anyone down . " I feel so weak ." amu stated before she collapsed . Tadase ran toward the limp body and held her close . " Hinata Tsukiyomi You will regret ever doing that !" tadase exclaimed with true anger . Ikuto caught hinata as she fainted from using chara nari for the first time . " Ah ! hinata – san are you okay !" shizuka exclaimed rubbing hinata's cheek . " She'll be okay just need a rest ." Ikuto said walking out of the royal garden leaving the guardians to care for amu .

" Amu - chi wake up ." Yaya worried . " Wake up amu wake up !" Ran tried cheering . " It seems that Easter was more of a threat than we think ." Kairi said taking notes onto a clip board . " Let's bring her to the nurses office quickly ." Tadase said carrying amu on his back . " Yaya Carry me to the office ." Rima commanded . Yaya gave Rima a piggyback ride all the way to the second floor , nurse's office . 


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Dream

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto or shugo chara .

Hinata was in her room sleeping soundly with ikuto and shizuka by her side also sleeping . ' Ikuto you idiot what do you think you were doing .' Utau thought standing outside of her sister's room . " She was only doing what she does she has no control over her movements ." the little angel , Eru , said floating next to Iru .

" Oi when do you think we'll be out of this shell ?" One of hinata's unhatched chara asked . " Huh ? Where's that voice coming from ?" Hinata said looking around the black abyss . " Be patient . Look she's here ." The other one said . " Hmph . Took you long to come here ." The voice said , It sounded like a male's voice . " Wh-what do you mean ?" Hinata questioned her eyes searching everywhere for the owner of the voices . " Hello Hinata we are your would be self but lately we haven't had a connection with you ." One of the eggs said . " Is the darkness who I want to be ?" Hinata asked . " In a way this is how your future will end up like if you don't break free from Easter ." the girl one said . In hinata's dream she saw a bubble filled with memories , memories of her past . Once she saw the face of her late mother her head began to pound . Before she knew it she woke up in her bed with some tears forming in her eyes .

" Hinata ! Are you okay ?" Shizuka asked worriedly . " Of course I'm alright what happened to you ?" Hinata asked curiously . " Y-you don't remember ." Shizuka said looking at her intensely . " Ah I'm sure it's nothing it happens sometimes when I faint right after a shoot or a or shows ." Hinata said with a smile . ' This happened before ?' Shizuka thought before paying close attention to hinata's eyes . Her eyes looked gray instead of the usual lavender .

" We can't let hinata stay at this school . you saw what happened to amu ! What'll happen to the students heart if she stays longer ." Tadase said arguing with Kairi . " If we do that her fans and friends might question about her disappearance ." Kairi said making a point . " Why don't we just let her stay a while and we'll see what happens ." Rima said before sipping her cup of tea .

Hinata was in the studio listening to the progress of her songs and her new look and her fan's reactions . " Hinata your songs sell best in other Asian countries . But Korea's fan girls buy your albums the most ." Zero said pointing to a chart of her sales in every country . " Good but I have bad news the boy band DBSK have split ." Yukari said showing her a magazine with DBSK as the cover story . " Aw that's bad they sounded good . Wait but then which group am I going to go on to music bank with ?" Hinata asked worriedly . " Well We've found a replacement group ." Zero said reassuringly

At school Hinata went to class acting casual as if nothing happened . But that's the thing something did happened to her but she doesn't remember . " Ohyo Amu – Chan ! How are you I have great news for you . You have a crush on my brother right ?" Hinata asked cheerfully . " W-what do you mean ?" Amu said frantically waving her hands and shaking her head . " Whatever you say . Anyway my manager said I could Invite the guardians as guest from japan to the Idol Olympics !" hinata explained . " Wah really Hinata thanks !" Amu exclaimed happily . " Just meet us at the International airport on Saturday morning with your passports and clothes for a whole week ." Hinata said with a smile before running off .

" Amu – Chan why would you accept that invitation ! Don't you remember what happen yesterday ?" Ran asked . Amu looked at all her charas before answering , " I don't believe that the hinata who defeated me yesterday was the real hinata . I know Hinata wouldn't do that no matter what ." . " Ah Amu your always so kind ." Miki said floating near amu's hair . " Yay where do you think we are going Amu – Chan ?" Su asked happily . " You should be worried about Easter's plan not packing !" Miki scolded . " I'm sorry desu ." Su said putting away her luggage .

During gym everyone was dressed in their gym uniform . " Hey Guys Hinata said that we can come with her to an event as special guest from Japan !" Amu said excitedly to the rest of the guardians . " Wah really amu – chi I want to go ! I want to go !" Yaya yelled . " I would love to go see a foreign place ." Rima said politely . " The events hinata has to attend are a concert and an Idol Olympic ." Kairi said pulling out his notes on Hinata . " I guess we should go if everyone would like that ." Tadase said with a smile .

I'm so sorry ppl who were waiting for an update . Sorry sorry sorry pls comment and tell me your opinions . I 'll try to update as fast as I can but no promises


End file.
